The Dead Clan
by Random kitten
Summary: After a terrible fire, a once powerful clan was burned to the ground only left with their leader Nightstar, two kits, and one warrior. Will the clan ever flurish again? chapters coming! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**The Dead Clan**

Crimson flames leaped everywhere in the camp, cats screeching and running around in panic with no where to go. The heat was burning hot, and some cats already lay dead in the flames. The still air was quiet and still as if it was watching unmercifully, waiting and looking as the cats could only screech and yowl in terror as one by one the clan was plucked away into death, and joined the stars above, helpless of the terror beneath them. Trees crashed to the ground, blocking all escapes. All the dens that once proudly stood started to crumble. The fire only burned brighter and uncontrollably and the whole forest fell to its tomb….


	2. Survivors!

Nightstar groaned as she got up from her aching paws and looked around the camp. She gave a gasp as she looked around the camp. The camp was littered with dead bodies, and the trees were all burnt, the leaves only crumbled ash, and the grass dead. She gave a slight whimper and walked around the once camp of TwilightClan. Tears filled her eyes as she walked and one by one saw the cats of her once former clan. Queens and kits wrapped around each other with glazed over eyes. She closed her eyes at the deadly sight and soon she realized she was all alone. Leader of nothing but a dead clan with only 3 lives left.

_Why StarClan? _She thought. _Why did you leave me all alone like this? Why did you even let this happen? How can I be a leader of nothing?_

She sat their, her light blue eyes filled with sorrow. Her jet black fur glinted in the sun that was hidden mostly by grey clouds, and she felt little drops of water splash her head one by one. She lay there for hours filled with grief and shock.

But then there was a sound.

Nightstar blinked. _It couldn't be…_

There it was again.

_It is!_

She bounded over to the source of the sound and saw the most extraordinary sight.

Two kits were lying on the ground mewing helplessly, but they were alive.

_They're alive! _ Nightstar thought, and remembered the two kits. They were Solarkit and Lunarkit. Solarkit was a light golden tabby with green eyes. He was the tom. Lunarkit was the she-cat. She was dark black with white paws, and almost purple eyes.

Nightstar brought them close to her fur thinking of their mother Whitewind. "Shh…shhh. Its okay." She purred to them. "You're are going to be just fine.." her fur stung giving her the painful reminder that not all her burns were healed. She looked over at the kits checking her best to see if they had any burns, but for some odd reason, they were fine.

The two kits were fairly small, and had just opened their eyes yesterday. _They shouldn't have opened…_Nighstar thought looking at the camp again and shivering at the ominous sight.

The rain began to fall harder now and she dashed into the nearest shelter to protect the kits. The two kits cried helplessly, and started shivering. Nightstar licked them as much she could and brought them into her fur trying to warm them. All they could do was wait out the rain.

The den they were lying in, was actually the warriors den, they all still smelled fresh of all the warriors scents since the fire only occurred the other night. The bedding was crumpled and mess up from the panic last night. They were all alone.

"Nightstar? Is that you? Oh StarClan, please let that be you!"

Nightstar turned around, only to see one of her warriors: Blackice.

"Blackice!" Nightstar meowed. "You survived! How…how.." she stuttered on the last part. The grey cat still stared in shock that she was alive. Finally he answered, "I-I managed to creep to the farthest part of this den." He flicked his tail to the back where there was a big hole that he dug obviously big enough for himself.

Nightstar was still in disbelief. Four survivors of a once flourishing clan. TwilightClan.


	3. The falling forest

Nightstar paced around camp, thinking of what to do. Now only Blackice, Lunarkit, and Solarkit were left of TwilightClan not including herself. What had troubled Nightstar the most was the sound of far off Twoleg monsters.

_This is not good. This is not good at all. _She thought.

The fire had not been a forest fire.

It was a twoleg fire, and trees were continuing to fall down, and not by being old or being burnt, but by being cut down with devices that Twolegs use. Her ears twitched in concern, and she scanned the deserted camp for Blackice. He was her only cat to consult things with. Lunarkit and Solarkit were still far to young to become somewhat apprentices or to take orders.

Nightstar picked her self up and wandered around, she found Blackice burying a young apprentice body in the ground. Nightstar's eyes filled with sorrow as she stared at the body, "Blackice," she whispered. "Let me help…" Blackice nodded and they slowly laid down the body. Then Nightstar sent a prayer to StarClan.

_Oh StarClan…_she prayed. _My Clan didn't disserve this... What should I do? Why are only me Blackice, Lunarkit, and Solarkit alive? Why not everyone else? We don't even have a medicine cat…_

Nightstar gave a long sigh and Blackice looked at her, "Nighstar you came to see me right? What do you need?" he meowed curious.

Nightstar blinked she had almost completely forgotten that, "The forest is still being destroyed, Blackice. We've got to leave, and fast. The twolegs are moving in and they're going destroy our camp."

Blackice's eyes were filled with horror and shock. First all of the clan died, and then there home was being destroyed. Both he and Nightstar felt the same pain, knowing that if they didn't do something, the clan truly would die, "It can't end this way." Blackice hissed. "It won't. Not if we act quick, but where can we go? Where could we make camp?" the question almost seemed to be coming from his mind

Nightstar nodded and a huge boom filled the camp as a tree fell. They had to think, and fast, "We're leaving tomorrow Blackice." She finally meowed. "I don't know where, but for the kits safety and for the Clan we must leave."


	4. Prophecy

_It was all black._

_Nightstar was all alone, the cold chilling down her bones, "Help!" she cried weary and scared. "Help…Where is everyone?" Her eyes widened in fear at the black picture, and then she felt heat. Piercing heat like the heat from the fire. And there were the kits off in the distance mewing helplessly._

_Faint voices called from all around Nightstar, and she thought she recognized the voices of her former clan. Then from the flames, cats from her once clan appeared in a ghostly appearance whishpering:_

_Follow the sun to where it sets_

_Move on to broken hills_

_The forest of blue trees_

_Mix with cats and live again_

_TwilightClan, the clan of stars_

_Then the cats began to turn, and Nightstar's eyes winded at the prophecy. "Wait!" she mewed. "Why did the kits live too?" _

_They all stopped and turn to face their one true leader._

_They all gently whispered, "They lived because they willed it. Those kits will play important roles in the future of TwilightClan." With that the fire's heat, the kits wails, and the spirits of TwilightClan drifted away, leaving Nightstar left in the cold darkness again…_


	5. Never look back

Nightstar awoke in flurry breathing heavily. "Nightstar!" Blackice called as he bounded into the den. "Nightstar, are you okay?" His grey pelt glistened in the dawning sun, and his bluish purple eyes flashed in concern.

The crimson sun started to rise like it was climbing the sky, and Nightstar knew they had to get going soon. A rumbling boom filled the area as yet another tree crashed to the ground. Lunarkit and Solarkit, who had been sleeping with Nightstar gave a faint wail. She looked to the two kits. They wailed on, and Nightstar realized how they hadn't eaten in days.

"Nightstar?" Blackice asked again waiting for Nightstar to answer.

Nightstar did not answer his question all she meowed was, "We must go Blackice, and now." He gave a brief nodd and she pulled herself out of the den.

The burnt surroundings hadn't gotten any better than the day of the fire. Not a blade of grass had grown, and actually seemed as if the forest was getting worse. Trees that had been cut down lay on the ground, pieces of bark scattered everywhere. The sun had now gotten farther up as the sky started to brighten, the cats would not take any chances.

Nightstar picked up Lunarkit in her mouth and Blackice took Solarkit. The kits again gave a faint wail as they picked them up. Before they left they gave a long look at their once home. They almost felt defeated having to leave this way without fighting back. There was no way they could. Not against those monsters.

_Goodbye, my clan. _Nightstar thought sorrowfully to herself. _I must leave, for the sake of TwilightClan…just like you told me too…_Then Nightstar blinked. The prophecy! She had forgotten to tell Blackice with the rush of having to leave. But now they couldn't do that, they had to leave.

Blackice's ears pricked as he heard a low, loud grumble, coming straight at them, "Get away!" he screeched to Nightstar just as a monster came rolling in.

Inside the monster's belly sat the twolegs and the monster drove on tearing up the camp of TwilightClan. "This way!" Nightstar hissed in a panic and bounded over to the west side of the forest where the tree vegetation was still thick and there weren't any monsters.

Nightstar and Blackice ran as fast as they could, but they tried to run carefully without hurting the kits. The monster did not pursue them, but they did not take any chances. They kept running and running until the faint buzz of the monsters was nothing but a dead sound. Nightstar and Blackice lay there puffing and panting heavily, their flanks heaving. The two kits now began to shiver as the sun sank into the afternoon sky. "Sh…its okay…" Nightstar whispered to the kits and wrapped her tail around them. She looked up to Blackice who was still breathing heavily. "Oh Blackice…" she cried. "TwilightClan's home is gone. Why was I made leader? I'm a failure look at this." She hung her head low defeated by the fact that the camp was now gone.

Blackice's eyes narrowed, "No, Nightstar you're a great leader. You did not cause the twolegs to come into camp and neither did StarClan. They would never wish this on us."

Nightstar looked to Blackice tears filling her eyes, "Thank you, Blackice.." she whispered. She tried to give a smile but she still couldn't push away the fact that they could never go back, never look back. Blackice smiled faintly and they both knew they had to go on. They could never go back to their camp.

_Follow the sun to where it sets_

_Move on to broken hills_

_The forest of blue trees_

_Mix with cats and live again_

_TwilightClan, the clan of stars_

The words still echoed in Nightstar's head and she blinked. That whole time through all the excitement she had forgotten to tell Blackice! Her eyes glanced to see the falling crimson sun and she knew she had to tell him fast before it was night. "Blackice," she whispered and he looked at her curious. "I have something to tell you."

The two faced each other and began to discuss the strange prophecy StarClan had sent them that might send hope to the dead TwilightClan.


End file.
